


Is the dare the truth?

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2 worlds, AU, Cute, Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Popular, Read, Romance, Sappy, Took ages, UnPopular, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another version of Is the Truth the dare.</p><p>AU- Highschool, Louis is a popular jock and Louis the un-popular dork. Louis get's dared to act like Harry's best friend for a week but what happens when Louis finds himself in love with the boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the dare the truth?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASSEEEEE leave comments and kudo's are appreciated, thanks ♥

Louis walked into school, the day dragged.  
Louis was 17, popular boy, football player and all that, jock and fit. He was sitting in the canteen with his mates. They decided to play dares.  
Zayn started.   
"Truth or dare?" Louis asked  
"Dare" Zayn said, ready.  
"Okay, I dare you too, flirt with that Niall Horan boy, for 2 weeks" Louis said, slightly smiling.  
"Jus' coz I aint straight, doesn't mean I want to flirt with every boy in the school" Zayn reminded him.  
"Fine. 2 days then" Louis agreed  
Zayn Nodded  
"Truth or dare?" Andy asked Louis  
"Truth" Louis chose.  
"Wimp" Zayn commented.  
"Fine. Dare" Louis said, eyebrow cocked,  
"s'getting serious now" Zayn commented.  
"I dare you to act like best mates with that freak Harry Styles for a week" Andy said.  
Louis nodded  
"Starting now" Zayn added.

Harry was 17, in Louis' year, brown curly hair, green eyes, dimples when he smiled, he was extremely beautiful, but not very popular and considered a 'freak' or 'dork'  
He wasn't even smart.

Louis stood up and walked towards Harry. He sat down Next to him.  
"Can I help you?" Harry said, turning reluctantly to Louis"  
"Nah, just chilling" Louis said. Looking at Niall.  
"You're gay right?" Louis asked Niall.  
"Louis!? You can't ask people that" Harry said.  
"S'fine, and not sure yet" Niall said.  
"How can you not be sure?" Louis asked  
"Well, I dunno, I'm, open-minded" Niall added  
"well I know I'm straight, so you should know" Louis told him  
"S'not like that, Not everyone's like you Louis" Harry said with a stern look on his face.  
Niall decided to leave,  
"See ya, I better go" Niall said, leaving Harry and Louis alone.  
"Wanna hang out after school?" Louis asked  
"Dunno" Harry said  
"You guys aren't sure about anything?" Louis said.  
"Yeah, I wanna hang out, just not with you" Harry said.  
"Tough, your stuck with me" Louis said, nudging him  
Harry just stared at him  
"What, those guys ditched you?" Harry asked  
"Nah, just felt like getting to know you, you seem great" Louis said slightly smiling  
"Why don't you get to know me over there" Harry said, pointing far away  
Louis laughed  
"You're funny" He said.  
"M'not" Harry said.  
"You are" Louis said.  
Harry smiled  
"And you have a nice smile" Louis said  
Harry stopped smiling.  
"How come you've stopped?" Louis asked  
"Dunno" Harry said  
"Is it because I said it was nice?" Louis asked again.  
"Probably" Harry nodded  
"Why?" Louis asked  
"Because most people like to take the piss out of me, it's hard to get a compliment without taking it as sarcasm" Harry explained  
Louis nodded  
"Well it truley is a nice smile Harry" Louis said  
Harry was taken aback that Louis knew his name, then again, he was So unpopular everyone knew him as the nerd.  
"Thanks" Harry said.  
0000

That night the boys hung out together.  
They went to the reservoire  
"Hurry up Lou" Harry said,   
They were racing up the hill.  
Louis was panting and collapsed to the ground  
Harry giggled "Thought you was sporty"  
"Football not long distance runner sporty!" Louis commented  
the boys laughed.  
As they finally approached the lake Louis ran and jumped in  
Harry stood there  
"Coming in?" Louis asked  
"I-I can't swim" Harry admitted looking to the ground.  
"Don't worry" Louis said, climbing out.  
"We can sit here and sunbathe if you'd prefer, or I could teach you how to swim?" Louis offered.  
Harry nodded.  
"Which one?" Louis asked  
"You can teach me how to swim" Harry said  
"Okay" Louis said  
"I'm really slow and I won't learn very quickly as I'm really stupid" Harry told him  
"Huh?" Louis said, confused why people call him a dork  
"I'm not smart at all, I have dyslexia, people call me that because I'm ugly" Harry said, a tear filling up his eye.  
"Hey, You're not ugly" Louis said.  
"I am" Harry said nodding  
"You're beautiful Harry" Louis told him.  
Harry closed his eyes.  
"Really Louis, Don't... I know I'm not, let's leave it at that" Harry said.  
"If you were ugly, would I do this?" Louis said.  
Leaning in towards Harry, his lips softly kissing Harry's.  
Harry lent back in shock  
It was safe to say, Louis had fell hard for Harry, He really liked him.  
Harry opened his mouth into an 'O' shape.  
"I'm s.s.sorry.." Louis said  
Without hesitation, Harry kissed him gently on the lips.  
Louis smiled.  
"I really like you Harry" Louis said  
"Sh, I know this is a dare, don't worry" Harry said, dis-heartedly  
"Harry, It's not" Louis said.  
"It is, You never liked me, Zayn told me everything" Harry said Looking at the ground  
"On Monday you will resume to not speaking to me again, ignoring me and thinking of me as the dork" Harry said.  
"Haz, It's not like that, okay, it started off as a dare, but I fell hard for you Haz, Honestly" Louis said.  
"You said you were straight Lou" Harry reminded him  
"I thought I was, till I met you. Then everything changed" Louis explained.  
"Let me prove it to you" Louis said.  
"I don't need you to prove it, because it's better off you going back to your gang, they hate me and use me for laughs, they'll just joke about you" Harry warned him  
"I don't want to" Louis said  
"You have too, we're from 2 different lives" Harry said  
"Let me be in yours" Louis said, Raising harry's head up with his hand  
"Lou, you don't get it, you will get bullied for this" Harry said  
"If anyone's seen say it was a dare, I don't care if they call me gay Lou" Harry said  
"It's not though Harry, And I love you, I won't be doing that" Louis said  
"You're not ready" Harry said  
"I am, and I want to tell the world that I'm in love with you" Louis said  
Harry chuckled  
"You sound so over the top Lou" Harry said.  
Louis grasped Harry's hand.  
"Don't let it go" Louis said looking into Harry's green eyes  
Harry smiled  
"There's that smile I love" Louis said  
Harry smiled wider. "There's that boy I love" Harry said  
Louis smiled  
Louis traced his fingers along Harry's chin  
Harry giggled.  
"You're perfect" Louis murmered.  
"Coming from the definition?" Harry replied  
Louis smiled.  
"Look. if anyone calls you a dork or a geek or tries to beat you up, you tell me, I will sort them out" Louis said  
"No Lou" Harry said  
"I love You Harry" Louis said  
"I love you Louis" Harry said  
"Then be my boyfriend" Louis said  
"But the school" Harry reminded him  
"Fuck what they think" Louis said  
"Go on then" Harry said smiling  
Louis grabbed him and pulled him close, tightly squeezing him, the whole world seemed grey and like it was just them.  
"My boy" Louis said, smiling  
Harry replied "Your dork"   
The boys giggled.

00

The next day at school, Somehow it looked like the same thing had happened to Zayn and Niall.  
They were making out, outside science.  
As soon as there kiss ended they started laughing. Zayns hands over Nialls chest.  
Louis and Harry walked past.  
Until Louis approached his mates who looked at Harry and laughed.  
"Harry, I can't believe you think Louis would ever be friends with you!" Acacia said.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"This whole thing was a dare, you're always going to be the dorkish loner" Andy added.  
"Oh, I know we're not friends" Harry said  
"Huh?" Andy said  
"We're boyfriends" Louis answered  
Grasping Harry's hand and holding tight, Louis pushed past the others and left them looking confused.  
"What just happened?" Acacia asked.  
"He must of fell for Harry" Andy said.  
Louis and Harry walked off, invinsible them against the world  
For dares are dares until they become the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments- Improvements  
>  Requests  
>  Suggestions  
>  Compliments  
>  Thoughts
> 
> Kudo's are appreciated
> 
> And mostly; Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
